Ochaco Uraraka/Relationships
__TOC__ Family Ochaco loves and cares for her parents very deeply, even taking on the decision to become a hero regardless of the dangers for their sake. She wishes to make money as a hero to give her parents a good life. On the other hand, her parents clearly love and support Ochaco very much, wanting her to look out for her own happiness instead of help with their business. When Ochaco returns home after the U.A. Sports Festival, she‘s met by her parents who throw their surprised daughter a party for her efforts. Ochaco is teary-eyed at the visit but is very happy to see them again. U.A. High School Class 1-A Izuku Midoriya Their friendship began mainly after Izuku saves her from being crushed by one of the zero-point mock-robots in the U.A. Entrance Exam. She also tries to give points to him after it’s over so that he can enter the school, since she feels that she owes him for saving her. They meet again and both are surprised to find they‘re now classmates. Ochaco calls him "Deku", as she thinks it’s his real name because of what he was called in their first meeting, but learns the truth about it and quickly apologizes. She says she thinks it sounds like the Japanese phrase for "You can do it!", (however, in the English dub, she just says it’s cute), which causes him to tell her she can call him that. Ochaco clearly respects and admires Izuku to the point of usually striving to be like him (sharing his own creativity and determination), and has faith in his judgement and decisions. This is best seen when she puts in a vote for him as class president, which shows her firm belief in him. On the other hand, Izuku trusts deeply in Ochaco's own decisions and help, and greatly enjoys being around her. Both of them are protective of each other, as when Izuku defends her from Katsuki Bakugo’s accusations, and when Ochaco almost confronts Tomura Shigaraki who’s keeping Izuku hostage by the neck at one point. She doesn't seem to mind Izuku's habit of mumbling and taking notes. In the Shie Hassaikai Arc when Sir Nighteye tells her that Izuku was going to die, Ochaco is horrified that she couldn’t do anything to save him. She is later relieved to see him not only survive, but defeat Kai Chisaki as well. Ochaco slowly developed feelings for Izuku, getting jealous when Mei Hatsume gets too close to him and their intimate talks during the sport's festival. She got embarrassed when Gunhead teased her by asking if she was talking to her boyfriend on the phone, and frantically tells him that wasn't the case. She also frantically denies everything when Yuga asks her about her feelings for Izuku. She’s also greatly amazed when Izuku shows off his new moves at the end of the Vs. Hero Killer Arc. During the Final Exams Arc, Yuga Aoyama asks Ochaco if she likes Izuku, to which she only replied by blushing and holding her face with embarrassment. This completely changes her view of Izuku, as those words seems to have stuck with her, echoing in her mind whenever the two are alone. In the anime, when Tsuyu questions her on what she and Yuga were talking about, she acts this way again and gives many excuses while backing away from Izuku who is confused by her erratic behavior. Due to her insecurities about her romantic feelings for him, Ochaco usually blushes heavily and runs away whenever she is alone with Izuku, or deny it in an over exaggerated way, while he remains confused by her behavior. During the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc, Ochaco realizes that she does indeed have romantic feelings for Izuku after getting jealous of "Camie Utsushimi" being with him, and realizes she has felt this way because of their time together. However, she decides to focus on becoming a hero for her sake, so that her affections for Izuku doesn't interfere between them, deciding to temporarily push her feelings down and only being close friends with him for the time being, while simultaneously keeping her feelings in check. It is shown that she has trouble staying in her mindset of keeping her feelings at bay though, as when journalist Taneo takes a selfie with Izuku, she gets flustered and confused. More recently she remembers the time that Izuku saw Mei's cleavage, gets jealous and punches herself in the face in order to get herself to stop. However, after witnessing Izuku losing control of his Quirk Blackwhip, her feelings resurface again as she starts to worry why this is happening. She uses her Zero Gravity to jump up and grab him before calling out Hitoshi Shinso for assistance. After the end of the 5th match, Mina teases both Izuku and Ochaco about what transpired, which causes the two to turn bright red in embarrassment. In My Hero Academia: Two Heroes, she was extremely jealous of Melissa Shield spending time with him, and was flustered yet extremely happy by a compliment to her dress from Izuku. She believed that Izuku would beat Katsuki at the Villain Attack attraction and was one of the few that agreed with Izuku's plan to save everyone. She is shown along with Class 1-A cheering for Izuku during the final battle. It is also revealed that she keeps Izuku's All Might plushie in her belt, which Izuku gave her during Christmas, causing Mina to tease her. Tenya Iida Since they are both very close to with Izuku, they become close friends with each other as well. Ochaco’s amazed to hear Tenya is from a prestigious family of super heroes and that he is therefore the brother of Ingenium. Ochaco says that she knew he had some form of a rich background and was impressed by him. In spite of their differing personalities, the two surprisingly get along very well and often end up in situations together. As a result, they always have each other's backs during battles, which was seen when Ochaco protects Tenya from Kurogiri as he went to get heroes. Tsuyu Asui Ochaco and Tsuyu are close friends, as they are on a first name basis with each other. They even call each other "hon," a shortened version of the nickname "honey". The two easily cooperate with each other while also acting protective, as seen during their fight against Himiko Toga. They comfort and help the others as possible, as seen when Tsuyu comforts Ochaco by offering to hold her hand (which she accepted) during the Forest Training Camp Arc, or when Ochaco helps Tsuyu to apologize towards their classmates for doubting saving Katsuki. When Tsuyu breaks down crying for that, Ochaco comforts her by holding her as she gets her pain out. Later, thanks to Nejire Hado, they both do the Hero Work-Studies together at the Ryukyu agency, where they prove to have excellent teamwork, to the point that they have created a Super Move by combining their respective Quirks: Meteor Fafrotskies. Momo Yaoyorozu They are not seen interacting too much, though appear to be on good terms. Ochaco is seen comforting Momo after they and the other girls were tricked into wearing skimpy cheerleader outfits by Denki Kaminari and Minoru Mineta. The pair are later seen talking with the other girls about things. Soon the topic turns into questions about Ochaco's love life, but Momo respects her privacy and tells the other girls to stop trying to pry into it. Ochaco is appreciative of this but left to wonder about her feelings. Mina Ashido They are seen together several times and are good friends. Mina was the first of the girls to figure out that Ochaco was in love with someone and teases her for it, while attempting to find out who it is with Jiro, but Tsuyu and Momo stop them. After Joint Training Battle, Mina teases her again for grabbing onto Izuku so hard in her attempt to save him, strongly hinting that she knows she likes him, which causes Ochaco to turn bright red in embarrassment. It doesn't stop there, as she continues her teasing after she finds out that Ochaco keeps Izuku's All Might plushie in her gauntlets, revealing that she is aware of her crush on Izuku. Ochaco herself would confirm it, but state she decided to put her feelings away for now. After a session in which the class showcases their progress, Mina witnesses an exchange between Ochaco and Izuku in which the two bump their fists, which she watches with much delight. By all means and purposes, Mina is one of the staunchest supporters and hopefuls for an eventual relationship between Ochaco and Izuku. Katsuki Bakugo At first, Ochaco avoids interacting with Katsuki due to his aggressive behavior. They first meet in the training fight, but Katsuki is so focused on fighting Izuku that he ignores Ochaco. For his part, Katsuki doesn’t bother to talk to her and doesn’t recall her face or name, as seen in the Sports Festival while she‘s scared that she has to fight him. However, in their match he is impressed by her ingenuity, most likely because he just recognized her being friends with Izuku. Katsuki acknowledges Ochaco's strength and determination, using her last name as a sign of respect. For her part, Ochaco has stopped being afraid of him since then, now being grateful towards Katsuki for treating her like a true opponent. After this event, the two heroes-in-training begin to respect each other more, which causes them to defend each other even from allies. This was seen when Katsuki goes out of his way to say that Ochaco isn’t fragile, even when his classmates said that she was. In an omake after the End of Term Test Arc, Ochaco has even talked with Katsuki about his relationship with Izuku, showcasing that she understands him to some degree. However, she still somewhat dislikes him due to his aggressive behavior to others, especially to Izuku. Yuga Aoyama They are classmates and their first meeting was in the Quirk Apprehension Test. When Izuku has his Quirk restrained by their teacher, Yuga gives Ochaco comforting words by stating he'll be by her side if Izuku is expelled as she is confused and can't recall his name. They are later paired up against Thirteen and their teamwork is a bit rocky. When they‘re in a bind, Yuga had correctly guessed that Ochaco was thinking of Izuku in their match. He inquired if she had feelings for him, which resulting in her blushing and letting go of the rail she was clinging to. However, this also awakened her combat instincts and allowed her to take down the hero. Yuga's words caused Ochaco to ponder over her feelings for Izuku and they were shown to stick with her before she realized that he was right about she felt about Izuku. Other Schoolmates Mei Hatsume Ochaco has a somewhat rocky relationship with Mei, due to the latter's extremely direct nature and wild inventions. She also dislikes Mei's "awfully close" distance when around Izuku (as she has a habit of violating peoples' personal space), much to her dismay and jealously. While all this makes Ochaco extremely uncomfortable and jealous, she manages to remain polite and civil. Recently, though when she remembered the time that Izuku saw Mei's cleavage she punched herself to get herself to stop thinking about it. Nejire Hado Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three establish a friendship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listen and cooperate with Nejire splendidly during their internship. Faculty Shota Aizawa Shota is her teacher. Their first meeting was not all good as she was put off by his sudden arrival and deadpan manner. She heard of his hero identity from Izuku and noted she didn't seem familiar with him after he erased Izuku's Quirk. Though there isn't much interaction between them, she respects him as her instructor and listened to him when he had the class flee U.S.J. after actual villains show up. After the death of Sir Nighteye, Ochaco feels guilty because she thought she could have done much more to save him, but Shota consoles her and reply that she bears no responsibility and the fault lies with the Heroes, asking her to take time and think about what she wants to do in the future, to which she responds that she wants to save people. Months later, after she saves Izuku during the 5th round of the Joint Training Battle, Shota recounts that Ochaco has matured. Pro Heroes Gunhead Ochaco interned under Gunhead, wanting to see how a combat hero like him works. They are close enough to tease the other at times, and recognize their strengths and weaknesses. Because of their time together, Ochaco has developed a combat instinct that tends to awake in situations and help her. Ochaco also thinks the way he talks and acts is cute which is contrast to his intimidating appearance. Ryukyu Thanks to Nejire's recommendation, Ochaco, along with Tsuyu, is hired by "Dragon Hero" Ryukyu for internship. Ochaco respects the Pro Hero and is grateful that she accepts her as an intern. As for Ryuko, she believes that Ochaco has potential and that the internship will help to develop her fighting skills. Ryuko relies enough on Ochaco's abilities to consider her fit to participate in the raid against the Shie Hassaikai. During the operation, along with Tsuyu and Nejire, Ochaco helps Ryuko to defeat Rikiya Katsukame. Villains Himiko Toga Ochaco and Himiko are enemies. They first meet at the training camp, when Himiko stalks Ochaco and Tsuyu. Despite the fact that Himiko tries to attack Ochaco and Tsuyu with a knife, she joyfully calls them "her friends", which leaves Ochaco slightly disturbed. However, Himiko manages to hit a soft spot when she realized that Ochaco fell in love with someone. References Site Navigation it:Ochaco Uraraka/Relazioni Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships